5 times they kissed
by big glee famanic
Summary: and the one time they did when they dated


5 times they kissed when they were friends and 1 when they were dating

Hay well this is a Niff story and if you dislike the couple or my stories why on earth are you reading this.

I do not own the caricatures or Glee. So yep here it goes

* * *

1

Well the first time was in a game of truth or dare. "Wes. Truth or dare? "Nick asked. "Truth." Wes yelled. "Is it true that you and Thad are dating?" Nick asked. "Um well uh…" Wes stumbled on his words. "Yes." Thad said as he cuddled with Wes. Wes smiled as he eyed Jeff. "Jeff. Truth or dare?" Jeff smirked. "Dare!" Jeff said boldly. "I dare you to kiss Nick." Wes said. Jeff blushed. Wes's eyes said 'Pay back' in them. Jeff smiled as he leaned in and kissed Nick. Jeff felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach he just thought it was nothing and ignored it. The other warblers just starred and smiled. Jeff and Nick were laying together for the rest of the game. The warblers were quiet fond of this sight.

2

The second time was just in the moment. Nick and Jeff were listing to music and singing along. "So what do you want to do?" nick asked. "I don't know." Jeff said. Then them being to boys they are started wrestling. Nick pinned Jeff down. "Hay, that is not fair." Jeff said. "All is fair in love and war Jeff." Nick said of cores Jeff pouted and Nick looked at him and kissed him. Jeff smiled. Nick was smiling back. Jeff then pinned him down when Nick was off guard. Let's say they continued wrestling for about an hour. "So what now Nick?" Jeff asked. Nick just shrugged.

3

The third time was all Blaine's fault. They were sitting in the warbler practice room. They were talking and Blaine was bored. "Hay Nick, are you okay?" Blaine asked. "Yes I'm fine." Nick said. "You lips are blue why don't you sit next to Jeff?" Blaine asked. Nick sat next to Jeff. "Hay Nick, mistletoe." Jeff said. Nick smiled shyly and leaned in and kissed him. "Oh so I am just going to find Kurt." Blaine said. Nick just chased him around the campuses and Jeff was planning to steal Wes's gavel. Nick stole Blaine's Hair gel. "So… Are we going to steel Wes's gavel next week?" Jeff asked. Nick just shrugged. They walked out completely happy.

4

The forth was a life or death situation. Ok just so they don't get in trouble. They stole Wes's gavel. Thad had been chasing Kurt for some reason and Wes was chasing them. They ran into a closet and well let's say it was after curfew. So they were in a heap of trouble. "Jeff what if they find us in here?" Nick asked. "Nicky don't worry about it if they do we will just start kissing or something." Jeff said. _Oh Jeff_. Nick thought. Someone opened the door and they did just that. "Oh sorry um well boys just get back to your dorms and you may continue." The man said. They did not continue but they did watch a movie. Though they ended up cuddling.

5

The fifth was because of relief. Jeff was walking back and forth in the waiting room. Nick had passed out in warbler practice. They were on one of their 24 hours practices and Nick just passed out. So here is Jeff now scared to death. "Mr. Sterling Nick wants to see you." The doctor said. Jeff walked in the room and Nick hugged him. "Oh Nick what happened?" Jeff asked. "I was really thirsty and Wes wouldn't let us get anything." Nick explained. Jeff could not get out how much he was worried so he just kissed him. "Wow you missed me a lot hmm." Nick said. Jeff hugged him again. "Don't scare me like that." Jeff murmured. Nick nodded.

1

Jeff and Nick were playing D.D.R. and they were completely tired. "So what do we do now?" Jeff asked. "I don't know." Nick said. They walked around the halls. "Hay um Jeff let's say you had a close friend." Nick started. "Okay." Jeff said. "So you have this friend and you have known that friend since you were 9. Then in high school you started developing feelings for this friend what would you do?" Nick asked. "Oh well I would tell this friend and hope the friend has feelings for me as well." Jeff said. "What do I do?" Nick asked. "Call the friend." Jeff said. _Well I will see the lucky person and give up hope._ Jeff thought. A second latter Jeff's phone started ringing. "Hello?" Jeff asked. "I love you Jeff." Nick said on the other end. "Nick I love you to." Jeff said. They kissed. "Will you be my boyfriend Jeff?" Nick asked. "Yes!" Jeff said haply. They hugged. Well let's say they kissed over 5 times that day.

(3 years latter)

Nick and Jeff were laying on a blanket on their last day of High school. "Hay Jeff do you want any more pie?" Nick asked. "Yes please." Jeff said. Nick sat up got him a slice and grabbed a small box. "Here you go one warm slice of pumpkin pie for the blonde." Nick said. Jeff was eyeing the box in Nick's hand. "Hay what's in the box?" Jeff asked. "Jeff, please stand up." Nick said. Jeff stood. Nick got on one knee and grabbed Jeff's hand. "Will you Jeff Sterling marry me?" Nick asked. "Yes! A thousand times, yes!" Jeff said. Nick put the ring on Jeff's wedding finger. They kissed. "Oh my Nick this is the best day ever. This is our 3rd year anniversary." Jeff said. "Yes why." Nick said. "Well now to things happened on this day. The time we first got together and the time you proposed." Jeff said haply. They hugged. Then they walked in side and made out.

* * *

Well this is it sorry if this is not as good as some as my other work but this was going to be a quick story.


End file.
